Don't You Love Me?
by whitlockjasper
Summary: Jake and Nessie's feeling for each other are changing rapidly... Will they be able to handle the truth?
1. I could stay here Forever

**Renesmee POV;**

"Ready… Set… GO!!!" I shouted, taking off into the woods; Jake close behind me. I knew he was letting me win, so I sped up. He followed without difficulty.

Seconds later, we stopped by the brush near the Black's tiny house. I stepped out into the dirt road so Jake could phase back into human form.

I was giggling uncontrollably, when something long and warm from behind me scooped me up; lifting me off the ground silenced my laughter.

Jake spun me around in his arms and chuckled "So you think you beat me huh?"

"Oh, I know I did." I gloated grinning widely from ear to ear. Electricity flowed through me like I was being struck by lightning when he touched me.

Jake set me back on the ground, but wrapped his arm around my waist, smiling. "Come on; let's go see if Billy's done with dinner yet." He said, as he bent down and pressed hip lips ever so gently on my forehead. I shivered with pleasure.

Oh, how I longed for him to kiss me romantically; to feel his warm gentle lips moving against mine, trapped in his strong arms…

"Ness? Renesmee?" Jake frantically called from my side. I shook myself; unwillingly out of my daze and gazed up at his anxious expression. "You okay?" he asked worriedly, as he gripped my waist tighter.

I nodded, still not completely out of my day dream yet. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little hungry, that's all." I lied.

His face lightened immediately. He obviously believed my lie. "Let's go eat then." He smiled, as he pulled me alongside him, and into his house.

I smelt spaghetti as I entered the house. "Ness? Is that you?" asked Billy from the kitchen, as he peeked around the corner.

I giggled. "Hi, Billy." I replied feeling guilty about not seeing him in such a long time. He wheeled himself out into the living room where Jake and I were standing. His eyes fell right down to Jakes fingers intertwined with mine. He eyed them speculatively.

I released my hand from Jake's grip and ran to Billy. I hugged him fiercely, and tightly. He laughed his weak laugh, and hugged me back as well. "It's been a while Ness, I've sure missed you around here." Billy frowned in sadness.

I laughed a musical laugh "Sorry Billy, Jake's been keeping me busy." I replied with an apologetic smile.

"It's fine, as long as you're here now." He smiled. "Let's go eat some spaghetti." He wheeled himself back into the kitchen. Jake and I followed, quite hungry.

Jake pulled out the chair at the end of the table for me to sit. I smiled and sat down. He swiftly sat in the chair next to mine, and Billy sat across from us. I put my fingers through his, and I felt him rub the back of my hand soothingly with his large thumb. Billy pulled out the spaghetti pan from the oven and took some plates from the cupboard along with some forks and placed them on the table. "Dig in." He smiled at Jake and me.

After dinner, I said goodbye to Billy and headed outside with Jake. He took me into his Rabbit and turned the music on low. I curled up on the seat and rested my head on his bare shoulder. ' I could stay here forever and never move if I could. ' I thought helplessly to myself.


	2. Lovey Dovey Stuff

**Renesmee POV;**

"I guess I should get you home…" Jake sighed. I frowned and lifted my head off his shoulder to stare into his eyes.

"Jake, it's only eight." I protested, not wanting to move from where I was… He stroked my hair softly with his fingers, and smiled with satisfaction.

"I know, but you know how your dad gets…" He trailed off, not needing to finish his sentence. I did know how my dad got when Jake brought me home one minute later than my curfew…

I groaned with exasperation and threw my head back in my seat "He doesn't let me do anything." I complained. Jake laughed and turned the key in the ignition, and drove me home.

We pulled up outside my grandma and grandpa's; Carlisle and Esme's house. The house was nearly impossible to find through human eyes, but Jake knew his way here with his eyes closed. Jake cut the engine and opened his car door. He swiftly came over to open my door as well.

"Always a gentleman…" I whispered under my breath, as I stepped out of his car, and grabbed his waiting hand. I knew he had heard me when he smiled.

Jake was right; my dad was sitting on the edge of the couch in anticipation, ready to pounce if we were late. Not even a minute after Jake and I walked through the front door, his eyes were on our intertwined fingers, just like Billy's.

Uh, seriously? Dad? When are you going to get over your prejudices? I thought mentally so my dad would hear me. He stared at me, smiled sheepishly, and then glared at Jake, and then he finally walked away. I rolled my eyes. "So prejudice…" I mumbled in annoyance.

Jake looked down at me "You know, he does have a point, as much as I hate to admit it…" He trailed off still staring into my eyes.

I was confused; "What are you talking about?" I demanded, raising one eyebrow.

He hesitated for a moment, and then he decided he was going to tell me. "Well you're his little girl; I mean I would be protective as well." He shrugged nonchalantly.

Anger pulsed through me as I put my palm on his cheek. I showed him pictures of me when I was four and then I showed him pictures of me now… "I am NOT a _little_ girl." I growled, with more venom than I had intended.

He flinched from my sudden harshness. "Sorry." He said apologetically. I instantly regretted my words once I saw the look on his face.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have snapped at you like that Jake…" I said, ashamed of myself. He pulled me against his chest.

"It's fine Ness." I felt him smile against my hair. "Are we going to finish our movie or not?" he demanded trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh, I forgot about that. Sure." I smiled taking his hand again, and pulling him to the couch. I sat down next to him; which apparently wasn't close enough for him, because he lifted me up, and out me onto his lap. I leaned my head back on his shoulder, and grabbed the remote for the TV off the armrest. Jake wrapped his long warm arms tightly around me. I switched on the TV to find the horror movie Jake and I was watching yesterday, paused exactly where we left it. I pressed play and relaxed in Jake's arms.

An hour or so later, I was just drifting to sleep, when I felt Jake lift me in his arms and carry me upstairs and into my bedroom. He tucked me snuggly in and his soft, warm lips lightly pressed against my forehead. "Goodnight sweetheart." He whispered into my ear.

"Mmmm…" I sighed, and smiled slightly. I heard him laugh, and leave the room quietly.

I woke early to the bright sunlight streaming in through the window above my head. I yawned and stretched my stiff muscles, as I rolled out of bed. I heard a bunch of soft murmurs coming from downstairs. One of them I instantly recognized as Jakes, beautiful voice. The other whispers sounded like the rest of the wolf pack.

What were they all doing here? I asked myself. I went to my closet to pick out an outfit for today. I decided on a tank top and shorts considering the beautiful weather outside…

I quickly ran to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, ran a brush through my hair and threw my messy hair up into a loose pony tail.

I took and deep breath and bounced downstairs. A smile lit up both Jake and I's faces as we stared at each other. I ran to him and he engulfed me into his big arms. "Morning Jake." I breathed into his bare chest.

"Morning Ness." He replied, kissing my hair. I heard someone clear their throat in impatience. I pulled away and glared at Quil.

"Can I help you?" I asked in mock annoyance. He smiled.

"Yeah, actually you can. No lovey dovey stuff, alright? I just ate." He laughed anticipating my reply. To my satisfaction Jake reached over and smacked him in the back of the head, as I gave him the death glare and stuck my tongue out at him; like I was five. The whole pack erupted in laughter.


	3. The feeling of ease

****_Special thanks to my friend Becca [ Searching-For-My-Reason ] for intense help on this chapter! You should check out some of her stories; shes an amazing writer (: **_**

**~A/N: I only update on weekends; unless I'm off from school!~**

**Thank You to ALL who reviewed!!! =^.^=**

**Renesmee POV;**

"Why is the whole pack here Jake?" I asked him as he pulled me into the kitchen. He stared at me with those eyes; eyes that meant something is wrong… I gasped "What's wrong?" I asked frantically.

"Calm down Ness." He soothed, sitting down at the kitchen table, pulling me onto his lap. "Nothings really wrong… we found the scent of a newborn by the Canadian border yesterday; after I tucked you into bed. It didn't look harmful, but we still want to check it out to make sure…" He answered, not meeting my gaze.

I lifted his head up. "There's more isn't there?" I wondered, afraid of what he might say. He shook his head.

"No, I swear Ness that's it." He promised. He suddenly bent down and swiftly kissed my cheek. I felt like I had been struck by lightning again; every time he touched me it was like being electrocuted. I blushed, as I brushed my cool fingers against his lips. He kissed them before I dropped my hand.

He sighed. "I just hate being away from you Nessie…" He honestly admitted. I blushed even more (if that was even possible.) "This might be for more than a couple of days, and I hate it. It kills me; being away from you for any amount of time." He confessed, looking down again, embarrassed maybe.

"I'm gonna miss you." I declared with sincerity. He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me firmly.

* * *

"Do you really have to go?" I asked my mom as she tucked me in for bed that night. She smiled her beautiful smile and kissed my cheek.

"Sorry Ness, I have to go; if this newborn is dangerous, we might be in some trouble." She frowned, indifferent.

I frowned as well, "Be careful, alright?" I asked her, expecting an immediate reply. She smiled again.

"Of course Renesmee, and you be safe here too." She looked sternly at me. This made me giggle. "Uncle Jasper has some games, and fun things set up for you to do here." She informed me. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, there's nothing more fun than having an empath play games with you…" I responded, sarcastically. She glared at me, clearly not laughing. "Sorry, that was bad." I smiled sheepishly.

"Goodnight, Renesmee. Have _fun_ with your uncle tomorrow. I love you." She told me, emphasizing on the word ' fun '. I closed my eyes, and rolled over.

"Night, mom." I answered, just as she shut the door. I heard talking outside my door and concentrated on it very hard.

_**"Edward I don't feel comfortable leaving Renesmee here." She told him in a worried tone. There was a short silence.**_

_**"Bella, Jasper is going to be here. There is nothing to worry about." He soothed my mom. **_

_**"That's my problem though. Has Jasper hunted in a while?" She sounded worried.**_

_**"Yes, he went yesterday actually." He confirmed.**_

_**"Okay, I just don't want the same thing to happen to her that happened to me on my eighteenth birthday party…" She admitted. **_

I was confused. What happened at her eighteenth birthday party with Jasper? What hasn't she told me?

_**My dad laughed quietly, and interrupted my thoughts. "Bella, he's gotten more self control than that since sixteen years ago…" He told her matter-of-factly. "If Jasper were to get thirsty while he was watching Nessie, the worst he will do is run out the door and go hunting. I trust my brother." He finished.**_

And that was it for that conversation. What happened with Jasper? I wondered once again. I rolled over and squeezed my eyes shut in hope of sleep. None came.

* * *

I was still awake when I saw the light starting to shine through my window. I sighed and jumped out of bed.

I ran down stairs hoping someone was still here. I spotted the love of my life sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. I ran to him and sat down next to him on the couch.

"Jake?" I asked, concerned. He lifted his head up slightly, and stared at me; it was like he wasn't even seeing me. I frowned.

"Ness I'm fine, I'm fine. I hate being away from you like I told you yesterday. It's driving me crazy. But I can't leave the pack…" He explained. I threw my arms around him and squeezed him tightly. He inhaled the scent of my hair.

"Bye Ness." He whispered pulling away, and walking toward the door.

"Be careful." I mouthed, but he was already out the door. I sank into the couch, and curled up into a ball, and started to cry. A few minutes later, I felt the feeling of ease washed through me. Jasper…

* * *

**_I promise to update soon! Please REVIEW!!! =^.^=_**


	4. Jasper?

**_Thanks again to Becca; Searching-For-My-Reason, for some ideas on this chapter. Sorry it's so sort; I haven't had time..._**

**Renesmee POV;**

I sat up, and sure enough, Jasper was standing halfway down the stairs staring at me with a peculiar expression plastered on his face. He raised his eyebrow; confused. "Why are you worried?" He asked, still looking confused.

I sighed and looked at the hard wood floor in front of me. In a flash, he was sitting next to me on the couch. I still stared at the floor when I answered; "I don't want anything to happen to Jake, Uncle Jasper…" I looked up at him to see his expression soften. He wasn't confused anymore.

"Ness… You don't have to worry about _him_." He made sure to put emphasis on the word _him_, and put his arm around my shoulders.

I sighed "Why don't I?" I asked stupidly. He looked at me like the answer was obvious.

He replied anyway. "He's a big boy, he can handle himself." He explained in a caring tone. I smiled half heartedly at Jasper.

He then looked at me hesitantly… "Maybe if I tell you what happened with your Aunt Alice and me, it will help with you and Jake." He finally explained, after much hesitation.

I loved hearing about my family's past. "Sure, Uncle Jasper." I smiled, my eyes probably showing intense interest, because he smiled his bright white teeth at me, and began the story…

"It all began when I first walked into a Philadelphian diner, and there she was… I didn't know if she meant to attack or not, so I was cautious. But she only smiled. 'You've kept me waiting a long time.' She said. She held out her hand and I took it, without stopping to make sense of what I was doing. For the first time in a century, I felt hope. Alice told me what she'd seen of Carlisle and his family. I could hardly believe that such an existence was possible, but Alice made me optimistic. So we went to find them." He finished.

I stared wide eyed at him for a moment, until I finally found voice. "That's a nice story." I commented. He laughed brightly as I stared in confusion.

"That is the exact words your mother used when I told her the same story, for the first time." He laughed again.

That brought up the question in my head I was thinking about earlier. What happened with my mom and Jasper? I looked up at Jasper, and began to ask my question.

"Jasper? What happened with you and my mom, a few years ago? I heard my mom talking about it with my dad…" I asked.

**So what'd ya think? 0.o Review and tell me!**


	5. Painful

*** Sorry I took so long guys, but here is chapter five. Sorry its so short, I've had writers block, and a cold :( Hope you enjoy! Please review! ^.^ ***

**~Becca {searching-for-my-reason} has helped on this chapter as well. Thanks Becca! =^.^= I can't wait til the 100 Monkeys concert!!~**

**_Renesmee POV:_**

He looked quickly away from me, and out into the down pouring rain outside. "Jasper? Please tell me." I begged. He stared toward the ground now…

"I really don't think your mother would appreciate me telling you this story but," he hesitated. "I do think you deserve to know." He whispered, still staring helplessly at the floor.

I waited patiently, knowing he would eventually tell me. He looked up at me with remorseful eyes. He then sighed heavily. "It was you mothers eighteenth birthday," he began cautiously. "Keep in mind Renesmee that I have loathed myself every minute of every day for what I had put her through." He warned with severity in his voice. I nodded, anxious for the rest of the story. "Your father invited her over for a party; one she clearly did not want. It was all going perfectly, until your mother went to open your father's gift. She had given herself a paper cut." He slowly said. I could see the guilt in his eyes from where I was sitting. Oh-no. What exactly did Jasper do? "Blood dripped on the floor." He continued, his eyes trailing off to the floor area near the staircase. "I couldn't handle the scent, so I lunged at her." He spoke with self agony now. I gasped. His guilty eyes dropped to the floor once more.

"Jasper?" I asked, voice strained. I put my hand on his shoulder, in a comforting gesture. "What happened?" I wondered out loud, in intense interest. He lifted his head, and gazed into my eyes.

"I had almost killed her." He said in a small, ashamed voice. "If it wasn't for your dad and you uncle, she more than likely would have been dead." He choked out the last word, in anguish. Jasper looked sadder now, then I have ever seen him.

I almost regretted asking him now; now that I've seen how much pain I have just put him in. "I'm so sorry, Jasper." I apologized. He gave me and expression that basically said 'why-are-you-apologizing-you-didn't-almost-kill-your-mother.'

"You do know that I am in much better control of myself than I was then, right?" he asked with sternness. I nodded weakly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." He replied, assessing my mood.

I smiled weakly. "I'm fine."

**_ALICE'S POV:_**

**_{2 hours ago}_**

I paused in the middle of the forest that surrounded my family, and the wolves. "Wait." I called, loud enough for all of them to hear.

Everyone stopped running, and turned to face me. "What is it Alice?" asked Carlisle asked, concerned.

I looked at Edward, and his lips were turning up at the corners into a half-smile once he read what I was seeing; Jasper was giving Renesmee advice about Jacob, giving her the story of how him and I first met. I too grinned brightly.

I glanced at Jacob and saw his big wolf-eyes staring back at me. I swiftly, and gracefully walked over to him.

**! What'd ya think? Please review and tell me if I should continue writing! I promise its going to get better .**


End file.
